Runaway
by Delta 23
Summary: Jazz is not all that she seems. Her mind in chaotic and she holds a secret that could ruin her. She runs away from home after her secret is found out. Living on the streets with nothing left to lose and joins a gang of girls who are like her. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. To those who read before the revision. I was had to revise it so the lyrics weren't it.

Thank you to GirlofLegend, princessofwriting, sammansonrepilica, and Invader Johnny for reading and reviewing the first version. I really appreciate the reviews and hate having to replace it.

* * *

I grew up in a small city in Illinois called Amity Park. My parents lived there because it was supposed to be haunted. They were the nutjobs of the city. Everyone knew it too. We had moved there right after my birth town was exposed radiation of warfare chemicals. I had been three, my brother had been one. I had been out with my friend at the park. Anyone not sheltered was exposed and changed forever.

My parents were ghost hunters, and the let the entire city know of it. From my first day at school, I was left alone. I was the freaks daughter, so I must've been one too. By the time I was in sixth grade, all the girls didn't even look at me, they treated me like I was creepy, even if I really was, I never showed it. They called me freak, when they looked like walking clowns.

My father loved me, but the only thing he would ever talk about was hunting and dissecting ghosts. He never mentioned how it was growing up. The dangers of the world, of things that were bad and and good, I never knew the difference until it was too late.

My entire life was spent trying to keep my secret, and trying to change my parents. They believed in ghosts, and they were thought not to be real. I always tried to tell the kids in my grade that I wasn't like the rest of my family, but no one ever listened. I was a freak, and should have been treated as such., Between trying to keep my secret and getting through to others, my brain was at war with itself. I was trying to help the insane, when the insane was me. I tried my best to hide it.

Not one person ever listened to me, not when I was trying to help someone, for awhile the only one had been Danny, but then he started pushing me away after the accident. I, the only one who knew what it was like to keep a secret, to hide that you were supernatural. He had ghost powers, I was a pyro. Not once did he listen to me.

When my parents found out that their little perfect schoolgirl was a supernatural, they shunned me, for a day. That day, I packed a bag and left, my father wasn't going to let me go that easily, and I tried to burn those who didn't accept me. My brother saved them, but it wasn't enough to save the house.

I traveled on my own for a few weeks before a gang of girls found me. They taught me the means to survive on the streets. I changed my wardrobe to black combat boots, gray cargo pants, white button up shirt, and a torn vest. I ditched the blue head band and died most of my black so you couldn't tell if it was natural or if the orange was. We traveled in a beat up abandoned RV. Around the country, learning how to play instruments and picking up useful tricks on the streets.

I never once wished to go home, to the place where I was ignored, and the place where I was disowned. All the girls in our little gang of a band were, and that became the name of the band. I wasn't the only one who lived in the town that had been exposed to radiation. The girl also was a supernatural who had the power to create light. I later figured out that had been my best friend when we were little. Together we learned the dark side of life. Some days we ate like kings, others we starved from being unable to come up with any food. We stole, we tricked, we begged, we harmed. It was perfect.

My parents had sent out people to find me, so they could turn me over to the government. Those peopled had ranged from police to bounty hunters. Any that recognized me, and called me in, were nothing more than ash in the end. Eventually, my stage name became Flame because of what I could do. Not one person ever had me long enough to track. The gang and I were like shadows. We could blend in anywhere we wished. We vanished if one of our real identities were discovered.

We'd overhear conversations that we were never supposed to hear. We crashed parties that were later on known as one of the best that had ever occurred. The once peaceful life I lived seemed like a story I'd read somewhere, the once smart obedient girl was gone.

There were some nights where I felt bad about leaving. Or I'd dream about my brother. My parents faces would haunt my memories. The ones where they were always happy. Later, the images had been replaced with the angry and scared faces of my parents the night I left. Sometimes, I thought what would happen to me if they got me. Had they studied paranormal more than ghosts? Would they dissect me like they always said to Danny?

I always hoped that one day we'd get some sort of recording contract for my band. On the day that we were offered, we almost lost it because of us all having no parents or guardians. Once the woman who was offering us a contract saw my eyes turn red, she knew that it was a mistake to say no. For many reasons. I was bass, we had lead guitar and rhythm guitar , one keyboard, a violinist, a drummer, and the rhythm guitarist was the lead singer. We played shows, used powers during them and were ourselves in between them. No one knew who we really were.

We traveled in our banged up old RV still and went on tour with another band. It was mostly boys and we avoided them for the most part. About two months in, I fell in love with the drummer, he was sweet and nice. He came from the same background that everyone else had. Just he was more like me than anything. It was those times when I was with him that I forgot all my troubles,my parents,my powers. The world vanished and I was myself again. The real me that everyone, except my gang, pushed away.

When I was one stage, the real me came out. The first time I discovered myself. Who I was meant to be. I knew that If I couldn't live where I wasn't accepted, that this was where I was, by the world. The cheering, screaming, chanting. I knew on that first concert, that we were going to be their, living that kind of life for a long time. People actually listened to me. Each one of us got to sing one song, and mine was one of the greatest hits of all time for years.

Standing on a stage, lights flashing constantly, it was every one of those A-list girls dreams. Each night for a long time I thought, if only they could see me now. I finally found my place in life

Every night we'd play loud music over the screaming, and shouting. Our music could be heard for miles in every direction. My gang and I lived off the attention. We would look into the crowd and see little children to those in their nineties singing along to our song. It gave me this rush of self happiness that was once foreign to me. The music we played came from our soul, we knew not many knew what it felt like, to be us.

My old family had been in the crowd once, singing every word to our songs. I barely recognized them, but I did. I knew that there was absolutely no way that they would recognize me. They didn't come storming back stage after the concert. My life was perfect.

I was born Jasmine Fenton...

... But now, they call me Flame.

I am the runaway.

* * *

**Please review. It was my first songfic, and I would really like to know how I did. This story was inspired by Bon Jovi's music video for this song. It will make a lot more sense if you watch it. I haven't read any fanfictions with Jazz being a kind of punky girl, so I wanted to give it a shot. Thanks. -Delta**


End file.
